


Familiar Ground

by Terminallydepraved



Series: SWATverse [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Meta, SWATverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: Captain Allen wasn't the type to make mistakes. But this? This was definitely a mistake.





	Familiar Ground

**Author's Note:**

> the lovely glymr was kind enough to leave a really nice comment on Influx yesterday AND contribute to my caffeine addiction, so i decided to write a little somethin' somethin' in exchange. Hope you guys enjoy!

The day had worn on far too long by the time the last few members of the SWAT team were making their way out the door, voices low and rough and the promise of drinks on everyone’s mind. Cain Allen was draped heavily in his desk, rubbing away the makings of a headache. Drinks weren’t on his mind. Part of the joys of being captain, he supposed, was getting to stay late to fill out the paperwork. 

They’d done good work today. Damn good work. The bust had gone off without a hitch, and hell, the stack of reports would be a mile higher if it hadn’t. Cain watched the last man stumble out the door with hooded eyes and let out a low, heavy breath. The men had earned their drinks. Time for him to earn his quiet night in. 

Cain reached for his pen and propped his arm on the desk, scrawling over the routine forms with a care that spoke of how long he’d been doing this. The office around him was quiet, dim, the hour too late for anyone else to be working. He wrote down the preliminary information and then signed his name at the bottom. The finished form went into the outgoing box sitting on the corner of his desk. He reached for the next, eager to be through with this within the hour. 

Twenty minutes passed him by like that, quietly writing, signing, stacking. He shifted in his seat and cracked his neck, stretching out his legs to savor the dull ache that remained after the combat the night had required. His civvies felt so light and loose compared to the armor he’d been wearing all night. God, he couldn’t wait to head home. He had a bottle of bourbon waiting for him along with a shower that wasn’t full of laughing, raucous underlings. Maybe he’d even treat himself and order from that sushi place, get it delivered. 

He had to break himself from the thought forcibly. His pen had stopped writing, and at this point he was just wasting time. Cain sighed and tapped his pen on the desk a few times. It’d get done faster if he just knuckled down and worked. He’d have time for salivating over his evening on the car ride home. Time to—

“Captain Allen?” a quiet voice called out just behind his chair. 

Cain jumped. Badly. 

“Fucking—Oh, it’s just you, 900,” he gritted, settling down once he caught sight of that blur of blue light hovering above him. He set down his pen and turned his chair, the android taking a conscientious step back so it wasn’t quite up on him anymore. Cain looked it up and down. Damp hair, so it’d been playing with the team again. Must have just finished getting itself back in order then. Hmm. 

RK900 stood at parade rest and dressed in its uniform sans body armor and supply pouches. “I apologize if I startled you,” it said placidly, bobbing its head. “I finished putting away all of the armor and equipment. I will be reporting back to my charging hub if there isn’t anything else you require of me.” 

Ah. Right. Cain felt himself frown. The RK900 was supposed to inform him when it was powering down. Protocol. He’d read all about that in the handbook they’d been given when Cyberlife waltzed through the door with the android in tow. He’d brushed it off then, told the higher ups he didn’t need to read on its abilities when he could just see them in the field for himself. 

After the… little wind down the android had given him a few weeks back, Cain had changed his mind on that. 

The android’s LED flickered yellow. The silence was confusing it. Fair enough. Cain sat a little taller and nodded. “Are you asking me if I… require your assistance?” he posed, crossing his arms. He hadn’t figured that into his thoughts for his post-paperwork evening. 

RK900’s LED turned blue in an instant. “Yes,” it said plainly. 

Cain couldn’t help but scoff a bit, rolling his eyes. “Didn’t have your fill back in the locker room?” It didn’t take a genius to know the kind of treatment the bot had been privy to before. He’d think anyone would prefer stasis after servicing an entire SWAT team in one sitting. 

The android blinked and furrowed its brow. The yellow light was back. “It’s my post-mission directive to assist the team in any way I’m able, Captain,” RK900 replied, cocking its head. “You are part of the team. My objective isn’t complete until you no longer require my assistance.” 

A part of Cain was unreasonably relieved the android had used the word  _ assistance  _ in lieu of  _ services.  _ Somehow that made the whole situation a bit less skeevy. Only a bit, though. He’d read over every single page of that damn handbook after the first blowjob the bot had approached him with. Something didn’t sit well with him about it; an android seeking out sexual encounters was… disconcerting. For a bit he’d even feared the thing had gone and deviated, but… no. No, it was in the damn handbook. Some pervert fucking engineer had really thought long and hard on this and implanted the directive in the android to assist, no matter what form that assistance took. 

Cain let out another sigh, suddenly warm beneath the collar of his shirt. He turned in his chair and faced his paperwork once more. He picked up his pen and put the nib to the next line, carrying on with what he’d been doing before the android had come up behind him with another proposition on its pale pink lips. 

He managed to scrawl his way through another full page before the android murmured, “Captain?”

“What?” His voice was low. Lower than it had any right to be. 

A pause. The almost imperceptible sound of shifting fabric as the android rocked on its feet. That was in the handbook too. A protocol to keep the uncanny valley from setting in. Nervous ticks, soft breathing, shifts and shuffles to keep the humans from noticing just how still an unliving piece of plastic could stand. 

“Will you be requiring my assistance?” it asked again, just softer this time. It wasn’t trying to urge or pressure, to assert that it wanted it. Only… It sounded like it did. When it asked in that quiet, earnest voice, Cain could only imagine that it wanted to fall to its knees. That it wanted to part its pretty lips and have his cock after taking half a dozen more not even an hour prior. 

But it didn’t. It was just asking so it could have the permission it needed to power down for the night. Just protocol. 

The pen in his hand stopped writing. It met the wood of the desk with a dull  _ click. _

Cain didn’t want to be here anymore. There was a part of him—a part that was growing harder and harder to ignore with every passing moment—that wanted to go home. To be home, drinking his bourbon, eating his sushi, showering in a shower that didn’t pay witness to that android on its knees. 

It was a colossally stupid thought, the idea nudging at the headache forming behind Cain’s eyes. Positively idiotic, but he knew he could get away with it. After all, the android wouldn’t tell. It couldn’t, the handbook had said. It couldn’t defy an order he gave it since he was its commanding officer. 

“Yeah,” he finally said after a few minutes of nothing. He picked his pen back up and clicked it, retracting the nib. The android moved to stand behind him, to kneel— “But not here,” Cain said before it could lower itself to the floor. Cain stood up himself and didn’t spare another glance at the thick stack of papers he hadn’t finished yet. He’d do them tomorrow. He’d get in before anyone else did and get them done then, since he’d need to return RK900 before someone noticed its empty charging dock. 

The LED was yellow, but the android’s expression was… pleased. “Where are we going, Captain Allen?” it asked, glancing for just a split second towards the locker room. It said something about the android that it assumed as much. 

Hell, maybe it said something about Cain that he was defying that assumption. He pushed out of his chair and grabbed his coat, shrugging it on. His keys came next. Then his phone. 

“Home,” he said, shoving it all into his pockets and jerking his head towards the door. “You’re coming home with me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> my convention hits next weekend and i will be afk for it and about half the week following it. after that though please expect regular updates to resume! If you like my work and want to keep up to date on my goings on, please follow me over on twitter @tdcloud_writes! and if youd like to see more of my writing, check out my original work online under the name T.D. Cloud! until next time!


End file.
